1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular furniture systems and methods of assembly.
2. The Relevant Technology
Most traditional seating furniture, such as a chair or couch, comes in large fixed sections. Such furniture can be difficult to move in that it is typically odd shaped, large, and heavy. Furthermore, traditional furniture does not adapt well to placement in desired contours.
To address some of the above issues, various modular furniture systems have been designed. Although conventional modular furniture systems can typically be disassembled for ease in moving and storing, conventional systems have a number of shortcomings. For example, many conventional modular furniture systems are limited to the assembly of a single piece of furniture such as a set design for a chair or a couch. Other modular furniture systems require the extensive use of fasteners such as bolts or screws to enable the assembly. The required use of such fasteners adds material cost and significantly delays the assembly and disassembly.
To address the issue of placing furniture in a desired contour, modular couches have been designed. Such modular couches, however, are typically limited to a specific range of configurations. Furthermore, most modular couches are formed of rather large components which are themselves heavy and difficult to move.